when demon are high
by T.K-stars
Summary: ciel makes Sebastian take a demon aphrodisiac with out knowing it and is attacked at night with obvious results, lemon, boyxboy


**When demons get high**

**OK I just wanna warn all people new to the manga and anime world what YAOI is if you know then please skip this chapter and go ahead if not please continue. yaoi means boyxboy, a gay relationship, as bent as a bendy ruler. you have been warned so don't send me hate mail if offended by the content.**

**I don't own kuroshitsuji or its bishie characters I just share my little fantasizes.**

**T.K: *Runs up to Ciel and Sebastian* look what I just wrote**

**Ciel: What is it homework?**

**T.K:No! Its about you, he he *evil grin***

**Ciel: *Let me see that takes sheet off T.K and reads* what the T.K what is this **

**T.K: Whats wrong with it**

**Ciel: Every thing!**

**Sebastian: Let me read this...**

It was late at night and the moon was just showing through a veil of clouds most of the residents of the phantomhive manor were asleep, that is except one master and one butler.

Ciel was pressed against the cold wall by the dark haired demons body he could feel the warmth of his body and breath but mostly the warm hard lump pressing uncomfortably against his thigh, as gloved hands started to rip at his clothing, buttons popping off and fabric tearing. he tried to cry out but was stopped as a cold hand was pushed against his mouth, he tried to shake off the hand but as he did he opened is mouth slightly, giving the cool fingers a way in to the warm alcove inside his mouth.

Sebastian's smooth voice came out in a pained whisper next to his ear, "it is the young masters fault that this is happening so please don't cause any more trouble, you did promise not blame or stop me in anyway correct"

he was right it was all Ciels fault he was like this. During the morning Bard had tried to make ciels breakfast tea, why he thought peppers, wine, flour and even gasoline were needed in tea was beyond Ciel but he wouldn't let it happen again.

"drink it Sebastian, I don't see why it should go to waste" Ciel had said an evil look in his eyes

Sebastian looked at the deadly concoction, knowing exactly what was in it, he looked up and said "young master I don't think that would be best some of the ingredients will have a negative on me and might jeopardize my work"

Ciel's eyes glinted, this sounded fun, "really? To bad drink it, your my butler so do as I say."

a dark thought crossed Sebastian's mind, "fine then, but if the effects cause you trouble please do not hold me accountable or try to stop me young master, agreed?"

Ciel setting his own fate smiled "agreed"

_dam demon he knew this would happen!_

The demon butler licked the shell of ciels ear causing the small boy to shiver, and let out a small moan. Sebastian smiled and started to nip and nibble Ciel's small nipples causing the boy to moan louder than before.

"you like that Ciel? well then lets continue this on the bed and have more fun" the demon smiled an smile that froze the very blood in ciels veins causing the earl to freeze in fright.

Not only had he responded in such a wanton manner, but Sebastian had just called him by his name, that word alone coming from his mouth set him off in ways he didn't even know were possible.

The butler sensing the sudden change took advantage of this and threw the boy onto the large bed, only to join him with in seconds taking him into his pale arms and resumed his teasing and touching with renewed force relishing the pitiful attempts of Ciel's to free himself and the moans he so desperately tried to suppress while his butler started to strip him of his clothes and his pride.

Soon Sebastian had his master naked and panting on the bed, he smirked at Ciel's flushed face and panting body. He started to strip himself stopping every so often to kiss his master so he did not come out of his ecstasy and regain his senses when he had shed his top half of all clothing he began to concentrate on Ciel again.

Ciel was just regaining his senses when Sebastian took Ciel's small cock into his mouth and began to suck, it sent electric racing through Ciel's body, he let out a high-pitched moan as his butler began to suck, slurp and lick him. He felt himself harden under his butlers touch, he blushed in embarrassment and let out a small squeak.

Sebastian smirked he loved Ciel's face filled with embarrassment, lust and pleasure, he decided it was time to bring it to the next level, he pulled Ciel up by his waist and probed his tongue into his master's hole, at last tasting the forbidden fruit, he let out a small moan in triumph. His ass clench in fright making it difficult to continue, Sebastian noticed a reaction he found quite interesting.

"my, my Ciel what a way for a phantomhive to react to his butler, such a slutty reaction." he smirked and licked the precome off his master, earning a loud moan as his reward.

Sebastian licked his own fingers delicately he reminded Ciel of a cat, but was soon cut off from such thought when they where thrust up his small, wet puckered hole, while it didn't hurt the shock of it caused Ciel to scream out. Sebastian ignored this and continued to probe, scissoring his two fingers preparing Ciel. This carried on for some time slowly adding fingers till all four were in when Ciel was what Sebastian deemed fit the demon freed himself from his cloth prison and penetrated ciels virgin ass.

Ciel screamed out in pain he tried to command Sebastian to stop but couldn't get the words out all he could do was moan in pain and pleasure, the latter of the two scared him how could this feel good? It was wrong! But this thought to was wiped away when his body jolted in pleasure he saw stars in front of him, Sebastian had found his prostrate that one sweet spot that sent him up high, he called out loudly in pleasure.

Sebastian had started to move slowly for ciels sake deciding to take it slowly at first but soon the animal in him took over, he began to take deeper faster thrusts at one point the heard call out he knew he had found it and began to repeatedly pound it, until he came inside his master who had already come twice already, and continued this into the night as they both were caught up in the pleasure of each other.

Ciel woke up to the sun in his eyes and a pain in the ass, well two pains that is, his behind was killing him he doubted he'd be able toget up today. The other pain was laying next to him smiling his evil smile.

"good morning young master" he said.

Ciels first reaction was to blush and to avoid eye contact, then his anger caught up with him.

"you bastard, how dare you do that to me! What on earth possessed you to touch me like that!"

The demon's smile widened "forgive me my lord but I did warn you about this when then you ordered me to drink that tea."

Ciel was furious but knew he was right "what was in that tea anyway?"Ciel asked trying to change the subject.

"When some items are mixed it becomes a drug to certain beings, demons are one of them, yet again I apologies, but I am happy it happened"

Ciel was annoyed by that, "And why it that!"

Sebastian's eyes softened as he looked at his master but didn't speak.

"Answer me Sebastian, its an order"

The butler sighed "yes my lord, I'm happy because I got to hold you even by force, and only once."

The earl flushed scarlet at this and quietly said, "Who said it was the last time, you will tell me exactly what makes that drug, I want to see what else it can do." Avoiding eye contact at all costs

Sebastian looked at his master stunned at what he'd just heard, then smirked them leaned in to kiss Ciel softly and slowly before whispering in his ear "yes my lord."

end

**T.K:see it wasn't so bad was it**

**Ciel: be quiet **

**Sebastian: *hugs Ciel* it is half true though master**

**Ciel:that's not the point T.K burn this now!**

**T.K: OK I will but it won't make a difference its already online for the world to read**

**Ciel:WHAT!**

**P.S this is my first fan-fic EVER not to mention is a BL and a lemony one at that so don't be harsh on me in reviews.**


End file.
